User talk:Misch60
Reply Yep, I agree on that as well, to clean up everything. Broken/Red links and duplicated files are ones that I can think of right now that can be cleaned up as well. However, they are more difficult to find since they don't have a page for references like the broken redirects one.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:12, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Wow, that was fast. I guess the blog deletion along with the comments really helped.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:17, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Ahah, I will check that link out as well.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:22, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Seems it is not possible to edit comments on User blog:Fubuki風吹/Most Strongest Hissatsu Picture V2, it might be better then to delete them.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:38, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Deleting them it is. I thought it was just me as well~ If we come across more blogs like that, I guess we can delete the comments as well. I kinda doubt that anyone is going to check out the blogs that are a few years old.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:42, June 1, 2017 (UTC) You can delete them? I always get linked to the deleted blog.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:50, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Ahah, thanks!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:54, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, the wiki looks cleaner like this~ I see though most of the wanted pages are from the navigations though, I think it is better to remove that bit from the main template if I am able to find that part in the template though, it is quite complex.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:33, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Same here, these complex templates aren't my expertise either. We might have to skip them for now.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:53, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Yep, I agree.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:07, June 2, 2017 (UTC) I actually haven't tried that. You could try it out and see if it works~ I actually don't know why it didn't deleted the comments as the blog was deleted, kinda weird.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:45, June 3, 2017 (UTC) I tried to restore the blog as well but I failed as well unfortunately.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:36, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I will delete some as well if I come across some of them.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:41, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Zeus Members Tables Hey Misch. I was thinking about changing the tables in all the Taisen route lists to something like this. It adss the different routes in the TOC and also eliminates the need to use tabbers, which we should be avoiding because they break in mobile view. On another note, shouldn't the page titles be changed to something like List of taisen routes in Inazuma Eleven instead of subpages? Let me know what you think - june, 09:11, 06/23/17 :It should be fine since we are adding headers to each of the routes, so it will be easier to navigate. The reason why I asked for the pages to be renamed was so that they are consistent with other lists. If navigation is why you want the titles to be inconsistent, we can easily add a navbox. - june, 07:29, 06/27/17 ::Of course. I can create the navboxes and you can rename the pages? I'll also start updating the tables with template:route june, 07:51, 06/27/17 :::Thank you so much! If you're free, you can also switch the tables to Template:Route. I have provided an example on the template page, so that should help you june, 09:06, 06/27/17 ::::That's interesting. I hadn't considered that when I made the template. I'll see what I can do 暁光, 09:31, 06/28/17 :::::I've added the functionality and explained how to use it on the template page. Let me know if there's something about it that you don't understand or if it's causing issues 暁光, 10:53, 06/28/17 (reset indent) Here's a simple hack to make it work: use order/misc in this way - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Item }} - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Item }} The important part here is - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Item which adds another row after the last row added by order/misc, so you can repeat that for multiple continuous rows. Just remember to use it as is after the last misc item without a comma and it should be fine 暁光, 02:29, 06/29/17 :Do something like this - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Soyokaze Step ,Box, Energy Shoes - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Zigzag Spark }} :which will produce - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Soyokaze Step ,Box, Energy Shoes - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Zigzag Spark }} :Essentially, this part - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Item :will add another row anywhere you want, so you can have multiple rows, one after the other. Just remember to add a newline before the comma 暁光, 11:41, 06/30/17 ::There's not an easy way to do it. However, you can try doing what I have done here: use Template:tt along with a tag 暁光, 05:12, 07/01/17 :::Great! I'll adjust the headers a bit and start working on the navigation template right away. And haha, no problem. I've created this category to make tracking pages simpler, but let me know if there are scout articles from IE3 that need an image. I'll be happy to help 暁光, 01:25, 07/06/17 Michinari Tatsuya I have a question for you, admin-senpai. Isn't Inakuni Raimon's captain's name Michinari Tatsuya? AkiraYukiko (talk) 03:43, June 28, 2017 (UTC)AkiraYukiko Wow, I didn't know. Why did they change his name? AkiraYukiko (talk) 07:43, June 28, 2017 (UTC)AkiraYukiko Well, that's what I think too. AkiraYukiko (talk) 07:57, June 28, 2017 (UTC)AkiraYukiko Re:Contribution rate Sorry to hear that, I hope you will recover soon from your injury! Don't worry about the wiki, I will keep an eye out while you are recovering, just focus on your recover~! :)--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:24, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Something was wrong with my device, when I added romaji name for Angelo it automatically cleared nearly everything in his page. Can you do something for it? I'm terribly sorry about this. AkiraYukiko (talk) 07:20, August 4, 2017 (UTC)AkiraYukiko re: Images Hey. Yeah, I was planning on using them in Template:H. They're from the game and IE-related, so I don't think it should be an issue to keep them for now 暁光, 11:26, 08/09/17 Scout character template Hey Misch, I've noticed that since the template redesign, Template:ScoutCharacter looks out of place because it was never ported. I've made a sandbox version here and it looks like this - it closely resembles. It's more portable than the current one we have, aka, better rendering on mobile. Let me know if it needs any changes and if it's good to go. I was also wondering if this looked better, position-wise. What do you think? 暁光, 11:40, 08/11/17 :Just to give my opinion, I like the first image position-wise better. The second looks kinda out of place because it's so small. Feel free to convert the ScoutCharacter template to a portable one, it will be better for the mobile version.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:30, August 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I apologise for not replying earlier. I was away this weekend, so I could not respond quickly. I agree with Lordranged7 on this one. It certainly looks better when it is used above the content, and the template itself looks just fine. It would be a major improvement for the mobile version, which would be great. ::Misch60 (talk) 11:03, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :::I have one remark on the template. I just noticed that on the pages where there is no dub name, } appears. However, there are also scout characters that do not have a dub name at all, as the Galaxy game is not in Europe yet. Is there a way you could hide that when there is no dub name? :::Misch60 (talk) 14:39, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I forgot to add that. Anyway, I've fixed it now. Let me know if there's something out of place 暁光, 03:19, 08/14/17 :::::Well, you indeed removed the }, however, now all dub names are not showing. So something seems to have gone wrong. :::::Misch60 (talk) 16:54, August 14, 2017 (UTC) (reset indent) Whoops, I didn't check the name of the parameter before adding the #if parser. Anyway, it should hopefully be fine now 暁光, 01:11, 08/15/17 :Ah yes, it seems to be fine now. Thank you. :Misch60 (talk) 09:23, August 15, 2017 (UTC) A question about the Keshin Hi, Misch! I want to ask you a question about the Keshins' pages: I found the icon used in the game, where I could put them? Thank you for your reply :'3 ~Astrena (talk) 13:36, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Athol Nortje According to Wikipedia, there's a South African boxer with the surname Nortje, which apparently translates to ノルキヤ in Japanese. Since Athol is also South African, I assume whoever renamed the page took this into account as the closest possible translation Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 21:11, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:Tabbers Sadly, I have minimal knowledge about that stuff and don't have a clue either how to do it. In the past, Potassium19 was the one who did most of that stuff but I don't know if he has the time since it has been a while since he last edited. If I remember well, I believe Slyst does know a thing of the css stuff, so he might be able to help us. Yeah, it might be a good idea to have the wiki Ares-styled if Ares starts to air.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:41, September 30, 2017 (UTC) I restyled the entire thing to make it look more consistent with the styling used for the infoboxes and this is what I came up with. What do you think? Let me know if anything there needs to be changed -- slyst talk 10:00, 10.01.17 Sadly, I am have minimal knowledge about that as well (logo has to be a specific size though I believe), Potassium was also the one who mostly did in the past. About the tabber layout, I am not really a fan of the white background, maybe a color that fits the wiki theme (with all that blue) might be better. I do likr the style though.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:36, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, just let me know the hex of the color that you want. -- slyst talk 10:14, 10.02.17 ::Sure, what about this? -- slyst talk 03:30, 10.09.17 :::Good to hear! Let me know when you need the tabbers updated and I'll edit the css -- slyst talk 03:33, 10.09.1 It looks great! It can be changed now if there aren't other complaints~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Done and done -- slyst talk 05:05, 10.09.17 Re:Hissatsu Yeah, I have the Galaxy game but I won't be able to check the evolution of those three hissatsu, atleast for now. Something happened to my Japanese 3DS and now it won't start up without being attached to the charger and a friend of mine accidentally took the charger home with her. I will get my charger back eventually but I have no idea when that will be. Altough when I have my charger back, I will check it out.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:08, October 2, 2017 (UTC) I was able to find them on the atwiki~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:46, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Don Ringo Sorry for the late reply, I forgot your first message like you pointed out and I haven't been able to reply to your other ones. Anyway, about Don Ringo, I can look it up when I have time unless you've already done something about it. As for the tabbers, I don't really care which one you choose as I don't really mind the round tabbers. I do agree with Lordranged though about making the tabber background the same as the page instead of having it white Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 16:54, October 2, 2017 (UTC) re: IE3 scouts Sure, I'll add the images when I have some free time on my hand. On another note, Don doesn't appear in the third game - not under ドン or リンゴ anyway. If you know of any other names he might appear under, I can look it up -- june talk 03:22, 10.11.17 re: Template:H It's fine with the questions, I don't mind. The page you linked was probably an isolated incident of Lua not working. If you see that somewhere else, just do a null edit (i.e., edit the page and save without changing anything), so it forces the cache to refresh and rebuild all elements and loads all resources. If the problem still persists, let me know -- june talk 03:19, 10.12.17 User page I have done it several times now but I hope it is okay to edit your user page to add/remove pages at the Image improval section.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:24, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Good to know, I just wanted to make sure that it was okay~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:32, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Scout character Hey Misch, I was wondering if there is a (scout) character called シトリン on this wiki? I wasn't able to find him, maybe you could find the page? I don't want to make the page yet since I am not sure if the page is already created. Thanks in advance!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:24, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I used リ instead of り, so that must be why I wasn't able to find it. It is リ instead of り, so I am going to change that. Thanks for the help!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:32, October 25, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering if you could check this one too: ばかぢから (Bakajikara right?)? I believe this one isn't on the wiki yet but I wanted to make sure that it isn't.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:52, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thanks for helping me out! I hope you don't mind that I am asking these kind of questions, I want to make sure that I won't be making any double pages~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:03, October 25, 2017 (UTC) That will be kinda difficult for me since I am using my (Japanese) GO game as reference, so I am searching by their Japanese name to track them~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:12, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Ah, thanks for the link! I am going to use that page with my GO game to add the dub names, I assume that the dub names are the same in Spanish (if it is Spanish) as in English?--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:43, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thanks!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:49, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Found another name that I wasn't able to find (ねこそぎ, Nokosogi I believe), could you check that one as well?--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:12, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Ah yeah, that's true and thanks for the help again!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:16, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Game stuff Ya Misch, I just bought an used copy of the European version of Dark, Shadow, and I hoped that it was already completed with the taisen routes and stuff but it seems I have to replay the game (it was until chapter 6). It might take a while but I should be able to get rid of those red links of the Dark exclusive taisen routes team except for Enormous Dark since I can't link the games I have. Regarding the other GO games I own, I am going to continue to add the GO, Chrono Stone and Galaxy recruitments to the pages (and create some team pages of Shine). Shine should be easy since they show every requirement but Chrono Stone and Galaxy are going to take a while since I have to replay Raimei as well (currently at the part with King Arthur) and get all those kizuna items and I had restarted Galaxy as well (but currently in the post-game), so I have to get all those kizuna items since they won't show every requirement anymore (they only show them if you have the required topic/photo/item to unlock the new requirement). I won't be able to create the pages for the Neppuu and Supernova exclusive teams since I ended up buying the opposite games and I don't think I am going to buy Wildfire to create that one Neppuu exclusive team that hasn't been created yet (and I don't really like the dub names and dub voices, so it is going to be a journey to replay Dark). I just wanted to tell you/let you know what I am working on I guess, hope you don't mind~~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:46, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! I do find it awesome as well that you're doing the adding the missing scout characters, stats and hissatsu. We kinda divided the games/work into IE and IEGO without really knowing the plan we were going to do, so that's nice as well~ The dub voices and the names just sound too different after watching the series several times in Japanese. It somehow doesn't really fit them and in some sentences, they included some other languages words like Spanish and French for example and that just feels out of place. I actually have some struggle with the dub names for the hissatsu. When I want to buy hissatsu manuals, I don't know which hissatsu they are some of the time, I am probably way to used at the Japanese names~ You can always buy an used 3DS if you're planning to buy a 3DS in the future that is. I have bought an used NDS when my previous NDS broke and it still works fine~ Since the Nintendo Switch has been released, the prices for the 3DS and its variants are most likely going to drop due to the popularity (and games coming out for Switch) of the Switch. When I read your introduction on your profile page again, I realized that your 'starting wiki experience' was the same with me back when I started. I was an anonymous editor as well when I first stumbled onto this wiki but quickly made an account since I became addicted to editing as well back in 2011. I found it kinda funny though that we are also both living in The Netherlands and are also the same age, I guess we have some things in common~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 03:25, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. I have no idea why they decided to do that but it definitely takes the shine away from the games. Also, I don't understand why they decided to change some names of several hissatsu. Some hissatsu were already understandable in English like Fortissimo, The Mist, Dash Train and Ultimate Thunder. Just feels kinda weird to me. That's understandable. A 3DS might distract you from your uni work when you're busy with it at times, maybe creating less time for your work than you wanted to have. You are almost caught up to me though! I have been slacking after Galaxy ended for a while and in that time, you have been editing a lot~ Yeah, it is kinda crazy! It would be more crazy if we were living in the same province/city (I guess it is safe to say that I live in Zuid-Holland~). I was wondering how you got into IE? I got into IE after seeing the match against Mikage Sennou on TV. Then I started to watch it online (and in Japanese) and I caught up until Episode 019 (GO). Since then, I have been following the series.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:00, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, couldn't it stay Fortissimo? Was that really a problem? That's good to hear that it is a good balance at the moment. The wiki can be time consuming at times without really realizing it (with (re)playing the games as well). Good luck with your knee recovery! I hope it will heal fast~ Same here, I hope we can 'complete' this wiki somehow, hopefully before Ares starts to air. Utrecht is pretty close to Zuid-Holland though, we could almost visit each other XD~ I am kinda glad though to meet another 'wiki addict' and IE fan that is also Dutch~ Yeah, filler episode aren't really the best ones to start with the series but it is kinda good that you saw another episode of it or you might have not started/continued with Inazuma Eleven. Which 'part' of IE did you like the most? IE or IEGO? I personally like IEGO more but I have to admit that Galaxy didn't really ended up with what I was expecting after hearing that GO was getting another sequel.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:18, November 5, 2017 (UTC) No problem! 5.5 months is indeed a long process, good luck with that as well! Same here! Let's do our best to 'complete' or close to it this wiki before Ares airs~ I live more in the middle of Zuid-Holland, so I won't be that far away XD. Maybe we should meet someday since we live kinda close and kinda know each other for a few years if you and I feel comfortable with that of course~ I liked season 3 of the original series the most as well with all those international games. Same here about GO and Chrono Stone! The beginning was kinda slow since they just started with the plot but the pace increased as the story progressed. The storyline and character development was great as well in my opinion (or I am just to biased towards the two series). Yeah, I agree with that, sometime I feel that Chrono Stone was rushed. Regarding with getting the Mixi Maxes for the Ultimate Eleven, they started off with two 'solo arcs' of Shindou and Kirino and they went with 'duo arcs', getting two Mixi Maxes per era. The episodes that were spent on the arcs were almost the same length, so the solo arcs did get as much attention as the duo arcs. They could have expanded the duo arcs a little bit with more episodes since they focused on two characters to get Mixi Maxed. Yeah, I did like Galaxy in the end but not as much as I did with GO and Chrono Stone. It did feel rushed and short in the end. I would have loved another version of FFIV2, similair to the international part of IE but oh well. Maybe after Ares, they decide for another version for Galaxy with the world stages, doubt it though~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:47, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I am not against it either, so it's good to know that you aren't against it either. It might be something to make happen indeed in the future if you want to of course~ We have more in common than we thought XD. Yeah, I agree on that as well. It also felt to me like that they just wanted to show the Keshin Armed once for the members of the Ultimate Eleven that haven't showed the ability to Keshin Armed just to show that every member is able to do it. Yeah, I guess it should hope that as well. It is going to be interesting on how it is going to turn out in the end.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:24, November 5, 2017 (UTC) That's great! Just let me know when you feel up to it~ Same here! I want to be surprised as well with the storyline~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:02, November 6, 2017 (UTC)